disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are six gems of great power (though currently, only four have been found) from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Created by the Cosmic Entities. They were made before time began. The Infinity Gauntlet is a glove with six holes, one on each finger, and the sixth on the palm. The Infinity Stones can shift from their natural form to a gem form. Once shifted into gems, each Infinity Stone goes into one of the holes in the Infinity Gauntlet. This gives the Infinity Gauntlet its power, and thus gives the one who wears it power beyond comparison. Tesseract The Tesseract is a blue cube and considered as "The Jewel of Odin's Treasure Room". Odin hid the stone at Norway until World War II where Johann Schmidt took it for power. The Tesseract is the Space Stone. The Tesseract is currently in a vault in Asgard, after being used to recreate the Frost bridge connecting Asgard to different realms. Mind Stone The Chitauri Scepter was given to Loki by The Other. Loki used the scepter to control Barton, Selvig and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Currently the scepter is in Dr. Cho's lab in Korea. The Mind Stone is now on Vision's forehead. Aether The Aether is in a red liquid form used by Malekith. The Aether is the Reality Stone. The Collector currently has the Aether. Orb The Orb is a silver sphere used by the people of Morag, to encase the Power Stone. The Orb is the Power Stone. The Orb is currently in a vault in Xandar. Appearances Phase One *''Thor'' (Tesseract only, cameo) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (Tesseract only) *''The Avengers'' (Tesseract & Mind Stone only) Phase Two *''Thor: The Dark World'' (Aether only) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (Mind Stone only, cameo) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (Orb only) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Mind Stone only) Phase Three *''Captain America: Civil War'' (Mind Stone only) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' Trivia *In the comics, the Infinity "Stones" are referred to as the Infinity Gems. *The post-credits scene in Thor: The Dark World reveals that the film's central weapon, the "Aether", is one of six "Infinity Stones", and that the Tesseract from the previous films Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers is another. It is also noted that it would be unwise to keep two of the stones in the same location. *Kevin Feige has stated that one of the Infinity Stones will be featured in Guardians of the Galaxy stating: "You may see another infinity stone in Guardians and certainly fans of the comics know what one can do with all of those stones if, god forbid, they get them and with Thanos showing up at the end of The Avengers, he plays a part in Guardians and leads us towards at least one potential future.". *It is possible that the Soul Stone could connect to Marvel hero Adam Warlock. Warlock's cocoon was briefly shown in Thor: The Dark World, as well as Guardians of the Galaxy. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Thanos's Glove.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet THANOSINFINITYGAUNTLET.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Stones CollectorInfinityStones.png Screenshot 2015-05-27-21-23-48.png Unlock The Infinite Six AOU.png Space Stone AOU.png Reality Stone AOU.png Power Stone AOU.png Mind Stone AOU.png Marvel Animated Universe Ultron AA 07.png Iron Man Avengers Assemble 18.png Tumblr nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nnwaagDr5x1rl14rno10 1280.png Infinity Stones AA.png|The Infinity Stones all together in Avengers Assemble. Mind Stone AA.png|The Mind Stone in Avengers Assemble. Power Stone AA.png|The Power Stone in Avengers Assemble. Reality Stone AA.png|The Reality Stone in Avengers Assemble. Space Stone AA.png|The Space Stone in Avengers Assemble. Time Stone AA.png|The Time Stone in Avengers Assemble. Video Games Infinity gauntlet Disc.png Category:Infinity Stones Category:Marvel Comics Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Assemble